


Boom Clap

by tembii



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Pre Promare, cute Gueimeis teenage runaway, fluffy as heck for no reason other that it makes me happy, partly in connection with my other gueimeis stories, teeth rotting sweetness ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tembii/pseuds/tembii
Summary: Gueira and Meis at their secret river swim spot in the summer being cute and sweet together.





	Boom Clap

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody can stop me from making this cute Gueimeis snippit, all I do is imagine them being adorable together cus they are young teenage runaways and having fun being in their new love together before shit gets really serious. So pls enjoy this wholesome content from me to u ta daaaa. Wrote this to Boom Clap by Charlil XCX cus it's a ridiculously adorable song.

Birds chirped and sang cheerily to the sounds of warm lazy running water , a perfect summer day at the lake. The sun sparkled and reflects on the surface of the lake and the two Burnish boyfriends took their clothes off, eagerly dipping their toes in and testing it out. It was a secret secluded part in the woods, far off the map, away from anyone else. Gueira yipped at the sudden coolness and then Meis pushed him in, the two of them laughing and splashing. 

"It's cold!!" 

"Not that cold." 

"See for yourself!!"

Meis swam in further, taking a deep breath before sinking under and then popping back up, shaking his head and sending water flying through the air. Gueira shielded himself from the barrage then laid eyes on Meis and stared dumbfounded, wondering how it was possible someone already so hot could get...hotter?? Meis long hair was wet and dripping down his shoulders and back, the ends floating majestically in the water. Water drops ran down his skin and the sun caught them, making them shine like little diamonds adorning him. Meis looked back and Gueira with an eyebrow raised, waving a hand in front of his face, "Hellooo?"

Gueira swam closer to him and wrapped his arms around his waist, booping their noses together. "You look nice."

"You know you have a way with words they really go straight to my heart," Meis sarcastically replied, playfully nipping at the tip of Gueira's nose. 

Gueira groaned and lifted Meis up, Meis wrapping his legs around Gueira's waist and arms looping around his shoulders. He snickered and nipped at Gueira again, playfully agitating him more.

"I really would love to recite you my best Shakespearean love sonnet but I had to drop out of school and now I'm a homeless bumpkin sooo sorry I missed that unit of class probably. I lack the skills to express myself romantically. If you have to leave me I understand." Gueira sighed dramatically and leaned Meis all the way over, like he was going to dunk him into the water.

Meis cried out and held on tighter, "No no no ok you're right it's ok!!! I'll have to live settling for your lackluster flirting skills" 

"Hey nobody said anything about my flirting skills!!" 

Gueira took a deep breath and dunked them both in the water as Meis screamed, unable to get away in time before they went under, popping back up dripping wet. 

"Please no more I've learned my lesson you're the flirting God and I was just a non believer but now I believe!!"

"Wow I converted you already that was easy I oughta toss you in a lake more often." 

Meis scowled at Gueira and he grinned at him cheekily.

Gueira pressed his hands to Meis cheeks, squishing them together and planting a big kiss on his lips with a "mwah" for flourish. Meis looked at him pathetically then laughed too, and returned the gesture, squishing Gueira's cheeks and "mwahing" him right back. Gueira playfully squeaked and jumped on Meis, kissing him deeply. 

"You make me feel good!!"

Meis pushed Gueira's wet fluffy bangs out of his face and pressed kisses all over his face, humming contentedly, "how about that?" 

"Yes!!!" Gueira chirped and wiggled, splashing in the water. He sighed happily and sunk down into it, wrapping his arms around Meis' waist and placing his chin on his chest, looking up at him with dreamy lovedrunk eyes.

Meis pet right the space right between his eyebrows and smiled back at him, "can this be our spot now?" 

Gueira nodded and stood up, kissing Meis on the lips, "it's official now, sealed it with a kiss."

"No take backs?" Meis took Gueira's hands and interlocked their fingers.

Gueira held their hands high in the air as he jumped up, crashing into Meis, "Never!!!!" They fell back into the water with a loud splash and they emerged with deep bellies of laughter, holding each other and vowing between laughs that they'll always come back every summer to this lake spot, interlocking pinky fingers and they each took a turn kissing them to sign it and seal it. 

They floated back to the bank of the river and sat near it, still mostly in the water, petting each other and whispering lovely things to each other, making each other very happy and sweet syurpy feeling, until they crawled up under the shade of a tree and snuggled in to each other's arms, letting a warm summer nap overcome them. They slept with smiles on their faces, their pinky fingers interlocked as they snoozed away.


End file.
